Miracle
by Praise You In The Storm
Summary: He was her little miracle. A kit who looked exactly like her. One that would carry on the legacy of a great leader. One-Shot. Rated T for death sequence.


**Galacia: Whoa, a one-shot?**

**Brightwhisker: Yep! I thought I'd start writing using these different author notes.**

**Galacia: Cool, considering we're supposed to work together from now on.**

**Brightwhisker: *Grumbles* Yeah. Anyways, this little old one-shot is based off of Snowfur and her thoughts as Whitestorm grows up. I've never seen very many one-shots about the two, and thought this would be perfect.**

**Galacia: Snowfur was my favorite character in _Bluestar's Prophecy_.**

**Brightwhisker: Same here :D**

* * *

Miracle

An agonizing wail sounded from within the nursery. Black clouds stretched across the sky, blocking out the only source of light.

"Great StarClan this hurts more than your claws!" Snowfur gasped as another streak of pain coursed through her. She could feel the body of her kit moving, trying to squeeze its way out. It was desperate to see the world she lived in. She too was desperate for him to come out.

_I know it is a tom_, she thought silently. His movements within her had been sharp and rough. A she-kit would have been gentle and kind to her. What made her heart lurch was that there would only be one kit.

Suddenly a feeling of weightlessness took over Snowfur. She blinked when the gentle sound of a mewling kit rose from the silence.

"A little tom!" Featherwhisker's happy purr was what made Snowfur look down.

Instead of seeing a little tom, she saw a kit struggling in filmy liquid. Quickly she nipped at the casing, breaking it open. The kit squealed in surprise when it was released from the sac that had kept it warm inside her. Featherwhisker watched intensely as she lapped the fur the wrong way. She had watched Leopardfoot do the same thing after giving birth to Tigerkit.

After some intense grooming, the little tom revealed himself. He was bigger than Snowfur anticipated. His paws were larger than Tigerkit, though that was really no surprise. Leopardfoot's birthing process had been much more difficult than her own. His fur was white like her own, but it also had patches of Thistleclaw's fur.

_If only Bluefur saw the good in Thistleclaw_, Snowfur thought. Her sister didn't like the haughty warrior one bit. He was stubborn and often got himself into trouble. Heck, he even took on a dog, which was what had given him his warrior name. _He did it to protect the Clan_, she had told Bluefur.

A head peered through the nursery's entrance, breaking Snowfur's thoughts. She looked up to see that it was Thistleclaw.

She purred in amusement when she saw nothing but worry within his dark amber eyes. After noticing the appearance of a new arrival, his eyes lit with pride.

"He's beautiful," he murmured. "Just like you." He rasped his tongue over her ears.

"I think I know what we should name him," she meowed. When Thistleclaw didn't respond, she continued. "Whitekit is the perfect name for him."

"Whitekit." Thistleclaw whispered the words. To Snowfur it sounded as though StarClan rejoiced the arrival of Whitekit. To her he was their little miracle. "He will make the perfect warrior," Thistleclaw purred.

"So long as you don't train him." Snowfur winced when she heard Goosefeather's soft grumble. It was too quiet for Thistleclaw to hear, and she was grateful for that. Her mate would have torn the medicine cat apart had he heard him.

She tried to ignore Goosefeather's ominous words. This was coming from the same cat who thought Bluefur would save the Clan. She would have cuffed herself for thinking that it was true. He only spoke in twisted tongue and nonsense.

Whitekit would make a fine warrior indeed. She knew that Bluefur and Thistleclaw would make sure of that.

* * *

The cry of a ShadowClan warrior echoed within Snowfur's ears. She ignored Bluefur's panicked cries as she chased the warrior across the territory. These cats had no right invading her territory! Yet here they were, crossing the Thunderpath like it was nothing.

Bluefur had asked her to go for a walk during the morning, before all of this had happened. At first she'd been reluctant to leave Whitekit's side. Eventually Leopardfoot had convinced her to go. The older queen had more experience in times like these, so Snowfur respected her opinion.

Now Snowfur knew that this was all a bad idea. After following Bluefur for most of the morning, the pair had come across a couple of ShadowClan thieves. The two ShadowClan warriors had been hunting on their territory, which was where this chase had begun.

Snowfur could hear the thundering of monsters as they neared the Thunderpath. She wanted to make sure these ShadowClan cats never showed their faces around here again. Chasing them all the way here seemed to be the only option. She spotted the two cats disappearing underneath the Thunderpath. Their tails were between their legs as they fled. Lips curling in a defiant snarl, Snowfur bounded forward.

All of her training as a warrior never prepared her for what was about to come. The sickening sound of a monster roaring reached her ears before she could move. Than the world around her became bleak.

Images of Bluefur standing at her side, looking heartbroken appeared. Snowfur blinked when she realized she couldn't move a muscle. Her legs felt as though they'd been glued to the spot. The stench of blood overwhelmed her other senses.

"Snowfur!" Suddenly Bluefur's wail raked the sound barrier.

Agony was now coursing through Snowfur. Her legs had been crushed by the monster. She would no longer move again, or breath again as she had in the living world. Her life of a warrior and mother had come to an end.

"Bluefur, protect my son," she whispered. Her voice had become so faint she was surprised her sister could hear it.

Not even Goosefeather's best herbs could save her now. She was on her way to StarClan, and Moonflower. She was just sorry she couldn't say goodbye to Whitekit. Or to Bluefur, who so desperately needed the comfort of a mother.

* * *

**Brightwhisker: So, what did you think?**

**Galacia: *Yawns* It's over? I was busy reading something else :D**

**Brightwhisker: - - Yeah...Anyways, please review!**


End file.
